diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/19 May 2017
03:47 bish 03:47 color=red]test 03:47 colorred]test 03:48 that sucks too 03:48 color=redtest 03:48 cuz this is /the/ conversation I wanted her to lgo lol 03:48 There's also: "Ah ha ha ha! Destroy you!? Easier done than said!" 03:48 How do you do BB Code again 03:48 Uh 03:48 color="redtest 03:48 color="red"test 03:48 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 03:48 there we go 03:48 Wat 03:48 ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY OZUN 03:48 means iz working 03:49 'Eredhas ono thelduin' 03:49 Interesting. 03:49 it’s just a phrase lul 03:49 color=#FF0000RED/color 03:49 Uh you know Özün Oldun is just a bit 03:49 color=#FF0000H/color 03:49 c="#FF0000"Get on my level SR/c 03:49 dang 03:50 bot 03:50 how you do 03:50 [ c = " " ] text [ / c ] 03:50 Someone on DCoW figured out rapidly changing color rainbow text. 03:50 lol 03:50 Besides, what if majority voted and agreed that someone has to go to hell forever, then its alright, ursuul? 03:50 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Higher_Power 03:50 I set that up as my text in chat for a day 03:51 how do you make colored text in chat? 03:51 well SFU, I wouldn’t agree with it, & I would fight against it, but if the majority is in favor then the majority is in favor. 03:51 He's done it! 03:51 & I would accept it 03:51 Thats the code 03:51 oh yeah 03:51 With the phrase you want near the end. 03:51 cuz I installed the rainbow keyframe 03:51 I could disable it in CSS & break his code 03:51 contradiction. u would fight it or accept it? 03:51 if I wanted 03:51 It's a long one 03:51 I would fight it at first 03:51 when it was still open for debate 03:51 & I would try to convince people otherwise 03:51 but once the decision was made 03:51 I would abide by it 03:51 and then agree? 03:51 yes 03:52 Unlike what you think, I actually have a heart, but I have learned that forcing my beliefs on other people causes more harm than not. 03:52 so u let ppl even lock others in hell forever just because they decided so 03:52 So I accede to democacy 03:52 just becuz they hate someone 03:52 democracy* 03:52 Well, ppl would def. want to hear that u agree that everyone shall suffer in hell forever if majority voted yes 03:53 & they’d definitely want to hear that you’d block elections 03:53 Well people wouldn't care. 03:53 ^ 03:53 bye 03:53 As you've created a hypothetical scenario. 03:53 You can't escape the loop. 03:53 Hypothetical scenario this, hypothetical scenario that. 03:54 But yeah, the thing is, if I were to overrule the body that was in charge of hell, then I would be causing more suffering for more people by taking away their freedom of self determinism. Sure I might save the one innocent, but at the expense of everyone else. 03:54 You need to understand that while the situations are used as analogies to logic, they are inherently agreeably extreme. 03:54 That doesn't give someone the right to opt out of answering unless they're self-contradictory anyhow. 03:54 besides, I did not chose the options u gave me, once again 03:54 ^ yeah they are extreme. What that translates to IRL, is that I would carry out the will of the people if they voted. 03:55 it doesn’t matter 03:55 you made A choice 03:55 sure it wasn’t my option 03:55 but you answered 03:55 and so, ursuul, u know no definition of good or evil, its just all about kudos 03:55 nice one 03:55 That's not what he's saying at all. 03:55 Again you are wrong 03:55 yeah 03:55 Therefore, DIGRESSION 03:55 Alt has been sent ursuul 03:55 He directly explained to you prior to your statement what he means. 03:55 thanks Underslime 03:55 As I said, its not what he wants. Its what the people stated they wanted. 03:56 ^ 03:56 He'll carry through so long as its THEIR choice. 03:56 I have a conscience, I just defer to the people. 03:57 Unlike u, I value morality more. 03:57 that’s fine 03:57 you can do that if you want 03:58 good thing u admit it. 03:58 yeah, I don’t have any shame in it, because it’s what I believe is right. 03:59 In a way, democracy iis/i my morality. 03:59 so, we done? 03:59 ye 04:00 Agreed. 04:00 *slams gavel I found on the floor* 04:00 (lenny) 04:00 oh boy no more democracy debates 04:00 now we can sshitpost/s I mean discuss other topics 04:01 yes 04:01 yes 04:02 I've started an alternate universe. 04:03 does it have legit succubi 04:03 Ugh. 04:03 It is related to ToD. 04:03 YOUR SUCCUBI ARE FAKE 04:04 REDO THEM NOW 04:04 succubi? 04:04 what's that 04:04 *rubs hand down face in ughness* 04:04 WHAT 04:04 HERESY 04:04 I’m"media.giphy.com/media/Emg9qPKR5hquI/giphy.gif" 04:04 dang it 04:04 img="media.giphy.com/media/Emg9qPKR5hquI/giphy.gif" 04:04 ^ 04:04 NOW 04:04 WE DEMAND DECENT SUCCUBI 04:05 You should educate Underslime on succubi. 04:05 ooooo 04:05 I LOVE TEACHING 04:05 Underslime 04:05 He doesn't seem to know. 04:05 Please post all your succubi knowledge on my wall. 04:05 so, when a mommy & a daddy love each other very much 04:05 What 04:05 I must be educated 04:05 a succubus comes & screws the husband & cucks the wife 04:06 ._. 04:06 & then the wife divorces the husband for cheating 04:06 Well that escalated quick;y 04:06 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 04:06 They're like demon women who have sex with men. 04:06 I get to the point. 04:06 that’s basically what Succubi do 04:06 in mythology 04:06 like seriously 04:06 brb gonna watch TV 04:06 look up on Wikipedia 04:06 I just gave you the short version 04:06 ok 04:06 More like 04:06 "brb gonna escape this conversation" 04:06 hopefully I'll remember 04:06 (lenny) 04:06 lmao 04:06 I'm forgetful 04:06 oh btw zathus is right 04:07 lul 04:07 run away now Underslime 04:07 also Zathus I’m still mad @ u >:( 04:08 hey Grav 04:08 hi 04:08 Why 04:08 Why what? 04:08 Because succubi? 04:08 cuz you didn’t redraw succubi, or make incubi 04:08 u sexist 04:08 against men 04:08 for not making incubi as well 04:08 ._. 04:09 I never had succubi in the first place. 04:09 wot 04:09 but you showed me the picture of them 04:09 "redraw" 04:09 That was in Binding of Isaac. 04:09 A screenshot. 04:09 shit 04:09 well I’m an idiot 04:09 There is Incubi though. 04:09 o 04:09 well at least BoI isn’t sexist then 04:09 It basically copies your effects as a familiar 04:10 *inner feminist retreats* 04:10 Succubi bounce around the room emitting an aura of darkness and damage. 04:10 that’s....not mythologically accurate 04:10 I wanna talk to the developer 04:10 of dis game 04:10 just talk 04:10 Ah yes 04:10 just a polite discussion 04:10 :3 04:10 Lets make that sex demon historically accurate in game. 04:10 Yeah no. 04:10 not historically 04:10 cuz succubi don’t exist 04:11 (& a sadder fact there never was) 04:11 Well fuck off then and like... 04:11 words 04:11 ... 04:11 :( 04:11 u hurt muh feelings 04:11 mythologically and historically 04:11 Interchangeable to Greeks 04:11 am sad 04:11 Boom 04:11 (lenny) 04:11 Sorry 04:11 ;) 04:11 >implying anyone cares about Greece anymore 04:11 lmao 04:11 ikr 04:11 Well.... 04:12 I just witnessed unpleasant talk, oh well, I seen worse. 04:12 I actually feel bad for greece 04:12 unpleasant? 04:12 Well, initially 04:12 until it was revealed just to be a simple argument. 04:13 uh was it the succubi thing or the SFU thing 04:13 I won't speak further into that then. 04:13 ok I guess .-. 04:13 Since I don't really know what happened. 04:14 no no 04:14 I’m not asking you to judge or anything 04:14 I’m just wondering whether you were referring to the Succubi thing or the SFU discussion 04:14 oh 04:14 Succubi. 04:14 ok 04:14 whatever that is. 04:14 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succubus 04:15 I may not have succubi, but I have this giant brute who works for the Archprophet. 04:15 The design is called 'UpdatedBelisarius' but its gonna be even further updated to where tubes connecting from the packs coming up behind his shoulders connect to the front of his mask, allowing him to breathe. The story behind Belisarius is gonna be that he was a fierce and powerful warrior who nearly died in battle and is now mostly cybernetic. So I think to add to his design (and as an excuse for the heroes to find a way to beat him in the Curtain of Steel narrative), he's gonna have air tubes going to his helmet. 04:15 Interesting....... 04:15 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/File:UpdatedBelisarius.JPG 04:15 Z-Man I have a question for you 04:15 just for advice 04:15 Yes. 04:15 (Never heard of anybody calling Zathus "Z-Man") 04:16 (Its an Ursuul thing) 04:16 (Kden) 04:16 Gravi, Gladiator Ladder has waves now btw 04:16 I saw :) 04:16 I have a feeling that, since we probably won’t remove his Tag, SFU will likely stick around & continue to call us corrupt & talk about how our democracy is awful. TOTM falls in line behind him. Do you think we should ignore him or continue to engage with him? 04:17 Wait 04:17 Depends on if you see it fit to attempt and knock sense into him or not. 04:17 It’s not him I’m worried about 04:18 he won’t ever change his mind because he doesn’t respect anyone enough to consider changing his beliefs when they talk to him 04:18 I had this feeling, that since he proven himself to be extremely determined to reveal facts, why can't he use that skill and apply it to more prominent problems? 04:18 what I’m worried about, is if he calls up another firestorm like in the Dark Era 04:18 because it’s not actually a skill he has 04:18 he just says he has it 04:18 his biggest accomplishment was the discovery of the Boss HP values 04:18 but when the console came out, we found out he was using entirely wrong units of measurement 04:18 & we had to redo everything 04:19 Which were debunked when the game show the actual values. 04:19 ^ 04:19 exactly 04:19 then of course there’s his blog, most of which was inaccurate. Like his accounting of his tag n such. 04:20 so Z-Man 04:20 should we ignore, or try something else? 04:20 Ofc then again, SFU had to work with what he had 04:20 back in the olden days 04:20 yes that’s true, but he was still wrong 04:20 Tru 04:20 If only we could just diverge his interest into somewhere else. 04:20 I respect his determination in those Eras, but I doubt the Body Damage values are actually different 04:21 I don’t think we can. He just doesn’t care about other people enough to allow them to change his mind. 04:21 It was probably an error in calculation 04:21 Well since if that were the case, I have no words. 04:21 Ye 04:22 Like happened an hour ago, we tried over & over again to explain things to him, & he just avoided it. When we finally managed to pin him down with a simple yes or no question, he just refused to answer at all. 04:22 he won’t let anyone change how he thinks 04:22 If you fear another Dark Era brought on by his ability to start stuff, you need to show people he isn't amounting or saying anything they should support by besting and proving wrong his words. 04:22 Therefore, I say keep engaging with him until everyone knows things he say are just exaggerations. 04:22 Thread:104792 04:22 ok 04:22 *Still demanded someone to figure out the body damage of a crasher* 04:22 Everyone already knows 04:22 do they know? 04:23 They still voted in favor of him 04:23 His supporters fall into two categories: underaged, overaged, and tired of fighting 04:23 *three 04:23 doesn’t really matter 04:23 Egh 04:23 even Z-Man supported keeping his Tag for some reason 04:23 Tired of fighting 04:23 yeah but their motives aren’t what matters, only the votes. 04:24 Arguing is trying to convince the over-aged users 04:24 But it'll bring more "tired of fighting" voters to SFU 04:24 far more 04:24 Plus, he even told me that if we removed his Tag he’d leave 04:24 I support it because I'm tired of him and he's obviously said all he cares about is the god damn tag. I'm HOPING he'll just leave if he gets it. 04:24 so by voting to keep his Tag, this will just keep the arguments happening 04:24 Oh then fuck that 04:24 Lol 04:24 lmao 04:24 Bluntness alert 04:24 really ursuul? 04:25 yeah 04:25 Oh my god... 04:25 he said in PM that he’d be mad enough to leave again 04:25 Hi 04:25 I'm surrounded by staff 04:25 if we took it 04:25 lol 04:25 I'm scared 04:25 Wait 04:25 I'm 20% in doubt 04:25 Wait 04:25 we are here to feast on your flesh Gravi 04:25 Everyone wait 04:25 But that story does make sense 04:25 yes Sky? 04:25 Too bad I make good images to keep myself alive 04:25 How many people are in chat now? 04:25 lol 04:25 6 04:25 yeah not a whole lot 04:25 *7 04:25 *6 04:25 Need to reload chat 04:26 mine is from yesterday 04:26 at first i forgot to count myself 04:26 lmao 04:26 then I counted myself 04:26 I just saw you undo SFU’s edit 04:26 then i uncounted ozun 04:26 Ah now that's better 04:26 Smart Quote Master Race 04:26 You need to see DCoW a bit more then if you want to experience more of my artistic side of things. 04:26 I hav 04:26 I bask in your art 04:26 I just shifted it 10/9 in favor of removing the tag ha ha 04:26 lmao 04:27 you know what he’s gonna do though right 04:27 until he actually leaves 04:27 >YOU LIED 04:27 >YOU BETRAYED ME 04:27 I vote Zathus. Even if I sound over-biased. 04:27 ikr 04:27 >YOU ARE INCONSISTENT 04:27 Hey 04:27 hey Nobel 04:27 You're the premier Pure Diep.io Artist 04:27 Oh jesus 04:27 GellyPop specialises more in derivatives 04:27 well, though I love your art Gravi, I think GellyPop is my man 04:27 and his works are more painterly 04:27 Gravi also makes the best music in Beepbox out of all of us. 04:27 I like Grav the best 04:27 maybe you should make more for this Wiki & change my mind ;) 04:28 Then I'll be Zathus's 04:28 He's an artst 04:28 His tracks for his bosses are epic 04:28 *artist 04:28 grav is an amazing geometrical designer 04:28 for diep.io 04:28 Tru 04:28 yeah, I can get really specific with symmetry! 04:28 Yea 04:28 I want you Grav (lenny) 04:28 GellyPop's work is actually fairly different 04:28 Your medals are professional 04:29 I was actually considering remaking the defender the fifth time 04:29 GellyvGrav 04:29 #VoteforGrav 04:29 since I noticed the turrets are slightly larger in my images 04:29 It's ok 04:29 but its unnoticeable to average users. 04:29 hey Nobel 04:29 can I talk 2 ye in PM 04:29 I actually just recently found a goldmine off of reddit 04:29 His work is more subdued and painterly in quality, giving a more realistic and scenic look — however, it often looks strange at the small scale 04:29 Sure go ahead 04:30 Als tell Gelly to practice shadowing 04:30 Right now the tanks are floating; that's fine, but in the future we may want more immersive tanks 04:30 I agree with SR 04:31 I'm also beginning to decide to create every tank profile with good quality and accuracy. 04:31 oh ye 04:31 Like I did with the bosses and polygons 04:31 Good202 started it but never really did much 04:31 Plus I remember there was some drama involving him on DCoW 04:31 is dat tru 04:31 Good202 has did somethings I didn't forgive him for. 04:31 wut 04:32 Copyright infringement? 04:32 It was a bit times ago though, yeah.. 04:32 oh 04:32 are his images on this WIki? 04:32 if it’s copyrighted then it’s literally my job to remove those images 04:32 so just point me at htem 04:32 Well, he did create his own images 04:33 so...what’s the problem then? 04:34 Around March or February and prior to that he created a pages in DCoW that has basically taken my artworks I made. 04:35 basically? 04:35 like, did he just expand upon your artwork? 04:36 Well, one page has taken one of the art directly, another page he made a carbon-copy of one of my bosses. 04:36 Nowadays he doesn't do that anymore 04:36 well if it’s an exact copy, then isn’t that against DCoW rules? Wouldn’t Zathus delete it? 04:36 I didn't know. 04:37 ._. 04:37 It's already resolved now. 04:37 ohhh 04:37 ok 04:37 Because Good made like SEVEN ALTS 04:37 Well as I was saying, I found a goldmine of diep assets on reddit 04:37 BTW I can't believe AM Waves is alive 04:37 I never really believed that he died 04:37 Everyone thinks it was all a hoax tbh 04:37 yeah 04:37 Yeah, not to mention the amount of alts he made. 04:37 good202. 04:37 But yeah Grav, now that it’s resolved, & he isn’t causing issues anymore, have you considered forgiving him? 04:37 Also Nobel 04:37 Some even go as far as to say AM Waves, Trade, and a few others are actually all the same person. 04:37 I found the World Records post 04:37 Is AM Waves still sick 04:37 check Discussions 04:38 I posted about it 04:38 But I must get going. 04:38 AM Waves? 04:38 yeah I thought that 04:38 AM Waves & the Japanese guy 04:38 w/ pulmonary fibrosis 04:38 they both sound the same 04:38 they talked the same to me, used the same phrases 04:38 Fill me in 04:38 I'll see you guys late. 04:38 *later 04:38 both have pulmonary fibriosis 04:38 ok Z-Man 04:38 Cya 04:38 Bye 04:38 are smart 04:38 and on DCoW 04:38 are tall 04:38 they’re both 7 feet they claimed 04:38 ooh 04:38 AM Waves has a strange character to be honest... his "friends" like unun seemed to mimic his own personality. 04:38 well, around that 04:39 yeah Unununtrium 04:39 the guy who said he was Japanese 04:39 Will someone please fill me in on this AM Waves thing 04:39 they’re both Muslim too, or at least they claimed that 04:39 ok Nobel 04:39 pm 04:39 k 04:39 The thing about the DCoW is that oftentimes the stories are more outlandish 04:39 I don't care about ethnicity, I just need to get the bottom of the attention they so much "deserve". 04:40 It's weird 04:40 Unun claimed 200+ IQ 04:40 I explained in PM 04:40 AM Waves did as well 04:40 There's like a major contrast between this wikia and DCoW 04:40 yeah 04:40 provide more detail @Grav 04:41 Apart from the more statistical things like pages and style 04:41 ... 04:41 this Wiki is nothing but facts & data & fairness, & the Community has a sense of a company at work. Whereas DCoW is much more carefree. 04:41 as far as I know anyway 04:41 In a nutshell, yeah. 04:42 It just feels different here, 04:42 I can't really describe it. 04:42 How does it feel like? 04:42 it feels less demanding 04:42 here there’s always stuff to do & rules to follow, & we’re worried about our image 04:42 Perhaps it's just I feel more under pressure here? 04:42 over at DCoW they don’t care 04:42 We always strive for excellence 04:42 yes Grav you’re right 04:43 You are 04:43 And I know people envy my artworks. It's just I feel kind of in the dark all the time. 04:44 We scrutinize our content much more 04:44 How come? 04:44 DCoW is more free 04:44 more Wild 04:44 I have it 04:44 more open 04:44 Here, we have higher standards. 04:44 I think that explains it. 04:44 well yeah 04:44 on DCoW anyone can make a page 04:44 Tru 04:44 & because of that there’s more pressure for excellence 04:45 at DCoW there is no such pressure 04:45 but here, we're dealing with stats and data and facts 04:45 ^ 04:45 ^ 04:45 ^ 04:45 wait waht 04:45 lol 04:45 anyways. 04:45 DCoW is a fun retreat, a casual community 04:45 There, it's stats and data and facts that they wish were real 04:45 DW is more workplace-like, tho still casual 04:45 it's a fun place to unload 04:46 It's like an entire Off-Topic section...in a wiki 04:46 Yeah, & there’s no need to check to make sure things are accurate 04:46 okay. 04:46 Anyway 04:46 because whatever the author says iis/i accurate 04:46 cya gtg 04:46 bay 04:46 ok Nobel 04:46 bai 04:46 but yeah Grav, I like DCoW, & I see our Wikis as equals 04:46 but this Wiki will always be my home 04:47 Yet ironically despite my alternate enemies in DCoW I do attempt to make it as closely related to stats. 04:47 Okay, I understand a bit better. 04:47 yes & that’s good, but it’s not intrinsically necessary, & that’s why not everyone does that. If they do something, they do it because WANT to do it, not because it’s important that it be correct for people who want raw, accurate information about the Game. 04:47 ok 04:48 diep.io/#D2C4A7FABB3044B06FAA 04:48 I am TRUMP4GULAG 04:48 not looking into that. 04:48 you don’t waste any time do ya 04:48 me neither 04:49 I love diep.io, but I don't have to play it every second 04:49 same 04:49 I need to talk to Underslime 04:49 also Grav, didn’t you say you were voting with Zathus? 04:49 or was that about something else? 04:50 What I mean is that I support you guys 04:50 well, thanks for that 04:50 it is appreciated 04:51 You are one of the best staff members I ever get to know. 04:51 thank you :D 04:51 And it shows within this wikia 04:52 I sometimes deeply appreciate the prestige and cleanness this place has. 04:53 Well we all work together, it’s not just me, & there’s still always more work to be done, pages to fix n such, but I like that you appreciate our work. 04:53 Though it could take a brushing with tank profiles, but that's what I'm for. Also when I said you, I mean more than just you 04:54 now I gotta go, 04:54 Well we’d always appreciate if you were to update any of the tank profiles even one. 04:54 Ok 04:54 Good talking with you Gravi :) 04:54 Same 04:54 Bye 04:54 adios 05:06 Ursuul 05:06 I have arrived 05:07 Yea ok 05:08 I has't arriv'd at chat 05:08 I shalt speaketh shakespearean the present day 05:09 Ursuul wherefore 05:09 Wherefore didst thee leaveth 05:10 oh 05:10 good 05:10 PM lad 05:10 w8 wot 05:11 I didn’t see you enter chat 05:11 ok 05:11 lemme reload so I’ll see your box 05:11 ok 05:11 Chat is b'rk'd 05:11 yea 05:12 Hast thou been Speared, Underslime? 05:12 diep.io/#D2C4A7FABB3044B06FAA 05:12 skye 05:12 join 05:12 Can't 05:13 Busy 05:13 Sorry 05:13 Maybe later 05:13 I has't been speared, skye 05:15 Shakespeared, then? 05:16 Forsooth i am 05:20 Lo, I have much work. I shall hasten to bring it to an end, but I shall temporarily be, as they spake wisely, AFK. 05:20 You get me, man? 05:20 ok 05:25 replied Underslime 05:27 Where 05:28 O, I see it, great Admin. 05:29 o 05:29 me me big admin 05:29 Where is he? 05:30 Where am I? 05:30 Yea 05:30 Oh 05:33 Where were you? 05:34 where are they? 05:35 I am on earth 05:45 I am busy running my TOTentration camp 05:45 hahahahahahahahaa 05:46 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 05:48 Where 07:49 Had a private chat with sfu yesterday 07:50 hey-O-Kur-O 07:51 Lol 07:51 wazzap 07:51 The "zero " isn't exactly ,i want,but it looks quite nice 07:51 You look chipper today m lad 07:52 I do? lol 07:52 Ye :) 07:52 the day started out right awful tho 07:52 Oh 07:52 lol 07:52 My bad 07:52 Naw, I shouldn’t dwell on it 07:52 Sfu is quite interesting yesterday 07:53 Do they have private chat logs? 07:53 yes, iinteresting/i lol 07:53 no 07:53 Lol 07:53 thank god for that lol 07:53 actually 07:53 the biggest part of the arguments weren’t recorded even though they were in main chat 07:53 Hi 07:53 cuz Özün Oldun malfunctioned 07:53 hey-O-Sky 07:53 Chicago is sleepy 07:54 I mean, he claimed that he doesn't care about anyone paying attention to his tag or take it down or not 07:54 isn’t it 3 AM there? 07:54 he said that? 07:54 He said his tag represents "truth and justice" 07:55 Personally I think I deserve the tag more than him 07:55 Lol 07:55 yea I know, but where’d he say he didn’t care if it was taken down or not? 07:55 lol 07:55 In pm (lenny) 07:55 o 07:55 you know 07:55 The chat started with a : 07:55 the original intention was for the Shadow Editor to be an earnable rank 07:55 Me at public: cough 07:56 Sfu: cold? 07:56 Me:yep 07:56 Me:nope 07:56 Me:darn nose allergies 07:56 Sfu:get well soon 07:56 Me:(eh) 07:56 that sounds well enough 07:56 Yeah 07:56 That's charming 07:57 More to come 07:57 Pm: 07:57 ok 07:57 Sfu:funny how a people who have never spoken to me opposes me so aggressively 07:58 Me: I got fed up 07:58 Me:and I watch everyone silently. 07:59 Me:and yes, I stalk people. 07:59 Well , I forgot most of it after That 07:59 ok 07:59 that doesn’t sound very bad hto 07:59 though* 07:59 I think he asked me why I got mad when he never attacked me 08:00 I would to lol 08:00 too* 08:00 I he said why would I care for the drama when I wasn't even there 08:01 I said: messages wall peels scabs, straight continuing into dark era 08:02 He said that when I watched everything, meanwhile you just stand aside and laughing 08:02 Oh yeah,he said that you mentioned you regretted it too.. 08:02 But I claimed this first 08:03 yeah, I did regret that I did nothing when SM made the thread. 08:03 What thread 08:03 Oh wait 08:03 The shit on wall? 08:03 yeah 08:04 the “shit on your grave” thread 08:04 I thought of doing that on your wall when the letter came (lenny) 08:04 I am a master 08:04 what letter? 08:04 I predicted everything although I didn't said it loud 08:04 Letter of resignation 08:05 The main reason that I got EXTREMELY ad at sfu is the title of blog 08:05 eh 08:05 oh yeah 08:05 the Wiki is corrupt forever 08:05 we argued over that 08:05 I predicted you will leave 08:06 I predicted that you will come back one day 08:06 I predicted sfu will co.e back temporary on the wiki birthday 08:07 And write a letter that is B's coming this wiki is horrible 08:07 Lol 08:07 Why I am so smart 08:07 well if you’re so good at predictions 08:07 Jk 08:07 what will come to the Wiki next? 08:07 eh 08:07 I don't know. 08:08 (grin2) 08:08 The wiki lives, but the game dies 08:08 pretty broad prediction, the last few were so specific (grin) 08:08 Well 08:08 It can be done 08:09 question 08:09 was kurofox taken? 08:10 welp 08:11 guess I’ll never know lol 08:21 You can ask him on his wall. 08:21 hi 08:21 ded chat 08:21 hiya 08:21 o hi 08:21 yes I know Sky, but eh 08:23 oh good SFU, saves me time before I have to message you 08:23 ok urs, I see u were turning ppl against me 08:23 that Im gonna continue drama and so on 08:23 clear. 08:23 if Nobel doesn’t reply to you, then I need to ask you to stop talking to him. 08:23 Because your aggressiveness is bordering on harassment. 08:24 There is no aggressiveness from my side 08:24 its just u. 08:24 Intent & result are two different things, you need to stop. 08:25 I guess. You did not change anyhow, just ur new mask. 08:26 My words are in the Chat Logs. I have hidden nothing. 08:26 I don’t need to. 08:27 But I will do my job. 08:28 mr. neutral turning ppl against me 08:28 still the same gossiper 08:28 and..... what am I even telling u this for? U just dont give a f*** anyway 08:28 I have told people the truth. Your presence caused drama, & I told them that you would not likely leave if your Tag stayed. 08:28 they have seen your past 08:29 You are clearly turning them against me. 08:29 I am telling them the truth, & your history, your actions, confirm my words to them. 08:29 They make their own minds up. 08:30 & if I was a gossip, if I wanted to hide that truth, I never would’ve said it while Özün Oldun was recording. 08:30 It’s truth & you know it. 08:30 glad that’s over 08:31 Hmm. 08:32 this’ll be messy 08:32 like I said it would be 08:32 more trouble to deal with I think 08:32 ... 08:32 what? 08:32 idk 08:33 Wait 08:33 what 08:33 yeah, I said that it wouldn’t matter whether we removed his Tag or not 08:33 Oh 08:33 His response? 08:33 yeah 08:34 he is not happy 08:34 I think he’ll probably call us corrupt, again. 08:34 Perfectly normal. 08:34 ahahahahaha 08:34 ain’t that the bloody truth 08:34 Boy this rain is so loud 08:34 You’re right, it would’ve happened anyway. At least this way he may leave eventually, & we’ll have some peace & we can move on with our lives. 08:35 Yay 08:35 I just hope he doesn’t end up harassing anyone else 08:35 Yea me too 08:36 oh that’s right 08:36 Sandbox is tomorrow 08:36 I’ll make an announcement 08:36 brb 08:36 Ok 08:37 I don’t think you can make it this time 08:37 it’s from 3 to 4 PM 08:38 Yeah I won't. 08:38 :( 08:38 rip 08:38 I can stay up till 3-4 am tho 08:38 do you have anything you want cover? 08:38 Hmmmm 08:38 covered* 08:38 HMMMMMMM 08:38 big HMMMMMM 08:38 �� 08:38 Not today 08:39 ok 08:39 But I'll update the sandbox talk page if something comes in my mind 08:41 ok cool 08:41 what time is it for you? 08:41 It's 08:41 4:42 PM 08:41 it’s 4:42 AM here 08:42 lulz 08:42 exactly 12 hours 08:42 ye 08:42 Why are you up so late tho? 08:42 my sleep schedule has always been off 08:42 Since when? 08:42 mainly because I take my courses online 08:42 since I started college 08:43 Why do you take them at late night 08:43 ? 08:43 it’s not that I take them at night, it’s that I can take them whenever I want 08:43 so there’s no need to get up early or what have you 08:43 ahhhhhhh 08:44 btw 08:44 did you notice fandom changed the logo? 08:44 huh? 08:44 yeah 08:44 What logo? 08:44 look at the topnav 08:45 big OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 08:45 that says “Fandom Powered by Wikia” 08:45 yea 08:45 I noticed it 08:45 it’s now caps/changed the font/color 08:45 I didn’t notice until someone told me it changed lol 08:45 I pay so little attention to it 08:45 plus I have a nice CSS import that makes it smaller 08:45 so it’s not as in my face 08:45 I thought it was always that way 08:45 naw 08:45 the graphic, the heart, used to be green 08:46 cuz I ignore 08:46 & it used to be all lower case 08:46 ye everyone does 08:46 I REMEMBER WHEN IT USED TO BE JUST WIKIA 08:46 :3 08:46 :3 08:46 I remember when I discovered wikia 08:47 when was it? 08:47 May 2016 08:47 pew pew..XD 08:47 really? I’ve been reading their website for years, & only joined March 2017 08:47 that is to say, I only started editing then 08:47 The first wiki I joined was the slime rancher fan ideas wiki 08:48 Then I discovered .io games 08:48 waz dat 08:48 slime rancher 08:48 google :3 08:48 When I discoevered diep 08:49 I tried to check if there was a wiki about it 08:49 And that's how I ended up here 08:49 literally the same thing that happened to me 08:49 First person I saw was Yappat 08:49 I watched Wun Wun’s video on it 08:50 so I wondered if there was info on the Tanks, cuz I was confused, so I googled & boom, here I landed 08:50 I was so freaking happy when I reached 100 edits 08:50 first person I met was Z-Man 08:50 second I met was atriplet 08:50 then anson 08:50 I think 08:50 then penta 08:50 zombie 08:50 Then aysha 08:50 then sfu 08:50 then zathus 08:50 can i join that sandbox thing 08:51 then you 08:51 heh, eheheh, I remember when I first hit 1K, but I was already an admin then. 08:51 sure you can 08:51 ye sure 08:51 it’s tomorrow 08:51 thx 08:51 i have free time tomorrow 08:51 :D 08:51 great! 08:51 the more the merrier 08:51 and the day after that i have free time! 08:51 Free 08:51 t 08:51 i 08:51 m 08:51 e 08:51 ye 08:52 but yeah, I remember hitting 1K, & being...not envious, but determined, when I compared myself to Zathus & Akkaviv (who has by far the most edits at that time, with 3K) 08:52 I was like, “I’m going to beat these guys” 08:52 I remember one day before 08:52 i dont have that much eits 08:52 edits* 08:52 I said to myself: 08:53 "I swear to GOD ursuul won't reach 10k edits." 08:53 s’ok Flurr, everyone is still welcome here regardless of how big their edit count is. 08:53 lmao 08:53 THAT I remember vividly, hitting 10K 08:53 I thought no one could ever top that 08:53 I almost asked you if you were farming 08:53 but now SR is about to hit 10K 08:53 lmao 08:53 Sm jokes with me that I’m a horrible farmer sometimes 08:53 I miss steroid santa lol 08:53 i plan to do decent edits 08:53 oh YES 08:53 I loved that profile 08:54 for christmas 08:54 Good Flurr! 08:54 there’s tons of pages needing attention 08:54 stuff to fix 08:54 YES 08:54 s You can do all the bugs page projects [/s[ 08:54 I almost wanted to keep steroid Santa forever lmao 08:54 because it was so awesome 08:54 and maybe make how to tutorials for getting the gunner quickly in domination my version. 08:55 yeah me too ursuul 08:55 weeeeelll Flurr, what you could do is make a blog about it 08:55 if it’s specifically a tutorial 08:55 Oh shoot 08:55 we need blogs to feature on the main page, so if it’s good, we’ll link to it there 08:55 so that everyone will see it 08:55 at least for a time 08:55 I completely forgot about my class specific blog 08:55 lol 08:55 But screw that 08:55 lots of people do sadly 08:56 alright 08:56 good suggestion 08:56 might make it now 08:56 just remember that only you & Admins can edit your blogs, so you’ll be the only one who can take care of it 08:56 alright 08:56 good luck m8 08:56 I once thought that you can only gain edits by editing articles 08:56 lmao I wish 08:56 ANd commenting will give you no edits 08:57 although I’d probably only have 8K edits that way 08:57 Yeaa 08:57 because I edit so many Templates & MediaWiki files 08:57 plus like, 4K Forum/Comment/Message Wall edits 08:57 I only started talking to people here at the start of the purge 08:57 Why 08:57 did 08:57 I 08:57 pick 08:57 that 08:57 time 08:58 lmao 08:58 literally the single worst time to start 08:58 Exactly 08:58 a month before or a month after & you’d have been fine 08:58 although you turned out pretty good 08:58 a lot of people got fed up & left 08:58 like Teamerz & TOTM 08:58 I almost left this place tho 08:58 although TOTM comes by sometimes, he’s always acting wild 08:58 yeah 08:58 a lot of people did 08:59 When the game stopped updating 08:59 because it was a truly awful time 08:59 I logged out for a week 08:59 you didn’t go to other Wikis? 08:59 Then I saw so much activity even when the game stopped updating 08:59 So I decided to stay 08:59 I did 08:59 I went to doblons 08:59 And I got CM 08:59 oooh that’s right 09:00 My experience at doblons educated me about user-rights 09:00 And how to use them properly 09:00 oh that reminds me, how goes your Admin-learning on your test Wiki? 09:00 Sometimes I forget that my test wiki exists ;_; 09:00 lol 09:01 I’m telling ya, it is /the/ best way to learn Admin, because if you get admin here without learning, you’ll be bewildered at how much power you have 09:01 ye 09:01 it’s like upgrading from a glider to a jet plane 09:01 Brb gonna take a bath 09:01 kk 09:02 oh I finally found the first Wiki I ever joined 09:02 this one I think 09:03 ahaha 09:03 i dont ban or kick anybody out the chat if i hate them. only if they are breaking the rules. 09:03 oh? You are a Chat Mod somewhere? 09:04 yea 09:04 Where? 09:04 i forgot. XD 09:04 lol 09:04 but yeah, that’s good, it’s against the rules for our Chat Mods to kick or ban people without a good reason 09:07 User blog:FlurrTheGamerMixel/my way of getting to gunner in domination 09:07 heres the blog 09:07 yes it is ursuul. 09:07 I’m looking at it now 09:08 Well, it’s strategically sound, but the grammar could use some touchups. If you could make it look a little more professional, I promise I’ll put that on the Main Page. 09:09 alright! 09:10 done. 09:11 sorry if i did bad. 09:11 I need...a little more. Maybe condense it into two short paragraphs instead of as a bunch of sentences, & add a couple additional strategies, then it’ll be plenty professional. 09:11 No problem! 09:11 It’s your Blog :) 09:12 it’s just that we need to make sure the ones we put on the Main Page are up to par 09:12 image n all 09:13 alright 09:17 changed the blog abit kore 09:18 more* 09:18 mmmm, keep working on it lad 09:18 alright. 09:19 gtg 09:19 ill be back tomorrow 09:20 bai 10:52 img="https://pics.me.me/hey-man-you-see-that-guy-over-there-he-likes-21438635.png" 10:52 dang it 10:52 img="pics.me.me/hey-man-you-see-that-guy-over-there-he-likes-21438635.png" 11:13 I'm back 11:16 diep.io/#CA8622B8BB3060215801 11:17 Give me a sec 11:18 Hey-O-Kur-O 11:33 hey o 11:33 bakfrom tution 11:33 who want mope or diep 11:50 nvm 11:52 wat 11:52 k den 11:52 now can 11:52 mope.io/?s=759125863&l=KGEVME 12:10 who wants mope.io 12:30 diep 12:31 DIEP DIEP DIEP 12:31 DIEPY 12:31 mope 12:34 aw 12:36 mope 12:36 Hey 12:36 hey 12:36 mope.io/?s=759125863&l=EPKJDG 12:36 pls 12:36 Nobel, I told SFU not to bother you anymore unless you responded 12:36 cuz his questioning was kinda aggressive 12:36 mope mope mope... 12:37 I don’t play Mope :/ 12:37 pls 12:37 hay-O-Aysh 12:37 mope 12:37 hi. 12:37 you ok Aysh? 12:37 want to PM? 12:38 .....ehhhh 12:38 maybe in a little bit 12:38 ok 12:38 I'm busy 12:40 alright 12:40 Holy fuck Ursuul 12:40 you actually responded to a forum game 12:40 lololololol 12:41 ... 12:42 o 12:42 Thread:106601 and STOP highlighting threads 12:42 yeah I responded to several 12:42 What’s the problem now Ozziene? 12:42 I'm under dislike attack 12:42 uh 12:44 fuuuuuu 12:45 ....I better not say anything to ya Ozziene because I am tremendoulsy hacked off but lemme just say PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO DISLIKE YOUR VIDEOS DEAL WITH IT 12:45 It's a factor of infamousness 12:45 and I hate being infamous 12:45 heck 12:46 well Ozziene 12:46 try to be...more understanding & personable then 12:46 ozziene you are being a jerk now 12:46 you know i have a wiki 12:47 and my goal is to make everyone understand me 12:47 ..... 12:47 Ursuul, question 12:47 Hopefully you can answer it. 12:48 Why do you keep going to random walls and posting -snip- and then getting rid of the message? What is it for? 12:50 Ursuuuuul 12:51 MMMMM 12:51 my bad lol 12:51 PMing with Nobel 12:51 oh 12:51 that’s the bot cleaning stuff up 12:51 hit mark all as read 12:52 Fucking stupid idiot who tears apart the entire wiki gets a fucking stupid tag back so that he can be stuck up and be all happy about "Justice" 12:52 makes PERFECT sense 12:52 Aysh c'mon 12:52 it makes sense 12:52 who wanna diep 12:52 O rly? 12:52 Explain, Kuro 12:53 scars m 12:53 lol 12:53 �� 12:53 . 12:53 aysh 12:53 don't give edit farmer tag 12:53 ...piss off 12:53 or i WILL leave 12:54 I can't even give you a tag so stop that nonsense 12:54 .... 12:55 Ozziene calm yourself 12:55 Aysh, I know you’re mad, but please keep it to PM 12:55 feel free to vent at me 12:55 "Fucking stupid idiot who tears apart the entire wiki gets a fucking stupid tag back so that he can be stuck up and be all happy about "Justice" "is not me 12:55 (plus it’s easier to see & respond to notifications) 12:55 1. *sigh* 12:55 it’ll be fine 12:56 2. Yeah obviously Ozziene 12:56 grrr 12:56 3. I'm almost done 12:56 a destroyer killed by a square 12:56 Aysh, feel free to release the anger in PM 12:56 yeah okey I heard 12:56 ozzieng can you not 12:57 I'm literally shaking with rage like in just one minute you will see what the problem is here 12:57 Alright Aysh 12:57 Please, tell me Aysh 12:58 Just wait... 12:58 I'm looking at twitter and eating breakfast 12:58 Re: 2. Yeah obviously Ozziene; are you sure it's not me, then who is it then? el armadillo? 12:59 ...... 12:59 who- 12:59 *sigh* 12:59 Someone else explain it 12:59 someone who doesn't want to throw a temper tantrum 12:59 �� 12:59 oh goody..... 12:59 People need to fucking chill 12:59 i'm under dislike attack 01:00 Like SFU is like 01:00 Rip Ozz 01:00 lol 01:00 Cap’n Hayden 01:00 I need a nap 01:00 Captain 01:00 Have you ever made a promise that you've ever regretted? 01:00 What??? 01:00 Hey 01:00 I have 01:00 Me too 01:00 I have 01:00 Made one yesterday 01:01 With a certain user to bury the hatchet 01:01 you try chilling when you literally have to walk on eggshells 99% of the time, you want to live alone, and your life is falling apart 01:01 you chill then 01:01 Hmm 01:01 I can still edit. I still have the "Verified" tag. But I changed my name to REMOVE EDIT FARMER TAG because i'm at ris 01:02 It wasn’t really a promise Cap’n. Plus, you told him that his response to you would determine whether it stayed buried or not. 01:02 SFU knew that, & he responded. 01:02 .......*sigh* 01:02 There’s nothing more to do 01:02 I’m sorry Aysh 01:02 I know 01:02 I'm sorry Aysha 01:02 :( 01:03 Aysh, it's ok 01:03 I want to give you a big hug :) 01:03 thanks, but it 01:03 Stay strong 01:03 s really not 01:03 thanks.... 01:03 We won't give up on you 01:03 ^ 01:04 We’re here if you want to vent 01:04 oh btw ursuul i only had one more panic attack since the last time we talked 01:04 yeah aysh 01:04 yeah im almost ready 01:04 Aysh = Good 98% Bad 1% Rage1% 01:04 shut up ozziene 01:04 lol thanks nobel 01:04 just shut up 01:04 Just like all of us lol 01:04 ahh 01:04 I rage too 01:04 I'm relaxing 01:04 me too. 01:04 you guys are nice 01:04 ;0 01:04 I need venting every now and then 01:05 :) 01:05 lol 01:05 trying to type with one hand 01:05 :) 01:05 Do you know how relaxing watching Yt can be? 01:05 :) 01:05 are ya kidding? of course 01:05 it's why my parents call me a computer addict now 01:06 I watch some good ol iDubbbz or even Mark every now and then 01:06 rip Cap 01:06 because when I'm sad I watch markiplier or jacksepticeye screaming at horror games and it makes me feel better again 01:06 EVERY TIME 01:06 Especially the compilations tho ;) 01:06 Best of em all 01:06 I watch commentators laugh at idiot politicians 01:06 �� 01:07 Lol 01:07 i watch..... 01:07 umm.... 01:07 I even watch a bit of Unbox Therapy, they show some kewl stuff sometimes 01:08 haha 01:08 i watch jumbo 01:08 I watch really minor youtubers sometimes too 01:08 do you know jacksfilms? 01:08 I watch AMV edits of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye 01:08 yeah I've heard of him 01:08 Like? I watch quite a few of em. 01:09 never watched his vids tho 01:09 search "kermit sings" 01:09 its funny 01:09 holy fuck guys 01:09 I watch this smoll channel named Sharduck Ulfrikson 01:09 2K subs 01:09 last I checked 01:09 kim kardashian has 100 million followers on instagram 01:09 Damn you Wanacry 01:09 "oh, nothing makes me happier than thinking about your corspe..." 01:09 twice as much as pewdiepie wow 01:09 holy shit 01:09 Screwing pepoles computers 01:10 you got wannacry on your pc? 01:10 gtg 01:10 No, no 01:10 I'm pissed 01:10 oh no bye 01:10 Relax XD 01:10 Cuz pissed 01:10 see ya 01:10 i bye 01:10 it's okey captain 01:10 bai fam 01:10 I've relaxed here 01:10 oh 01:10 almost ready lol 01:10 rip both of those d00ds 01:10 I'ma tell yall what's going on just one second... 01:10 and come to thread 106601 01:11 that's there my grievance is taking place on my message wall 01:11 Ozziene...if you have a grievance, it goes on the Petitions Board 01:12 it's not to di with diepio wiki and it could be removed if it goes on the off topic board 01:13 so i posted it on my message wall 01:13 oh ok 01:13 well, your grievance is with YouTubers then? 01:13 MUAHAHAHAHA 01:14 yes, with my videos 01:14 attacked by dislikes 01:14 ay yay yay 01:14 just make better ozziene and get over it 01:14 Maybe you should fix your content? 01:14 I'm gonna talk now 01:14 Ozziene, the problem is rarely the audience, it’s the content creator. If you make good videos, then they will get upvoted, if you make bad videos, they will be downvoted. 01:14 01:14 ok Aysh 01:14 mom just woke up thinking I had school 01:14 kden Aysh 01:14 Go ahead 01:15 so first of all 01:15 last week as you probably know my depression and anxiety came back full swing 01:15 I was alright before then 01:15 but then my mom went off again 01:15 :( 01:15 but my subscriber count is still going up before and after the dislike attack. 01:16 She's completely lost hope off quitting smoking and- 01:16 .......*SIGH* 01:16 andrew chang and noam noam are the worst 01:16 Ozziene 01:16 Ozziene 01:16 now isn’t the time 01:16 Please 01:16 Exactly 01:16 i'm at 2.9% of the vip tag 01:16 Ok Aysh go on 01:16 Go ahead Aysh 01:16 ...of smoking and so she started flipping off all the time again 01:17 since I use YouTube as a coping strategy that meant I would go on more 01:17 but she wants me to go this party tomorrow and she has for a month 01:17 but she wouldn't let it go when I said no 01:18 and after the first two nos she would ask if I changed my mind and then flip out 01:18 like, 01:18 Well, wouldn’t it be easy to lose her in the largeness of the party? 01:18 Instead of hating on my dad or grammy or anything like that, she's just bee- 01:18 nahhhhh 01:18 Lemme put it straight: 01:19 She wants me to go to a random friend of her's daughter's (son's?) party so that I can "integrate with the black community further" 01:19 eck 01:19 (I'm mulatto, to people who won't remember) 01:20 She literally basically came right out and said in one of the freak outs, my friend group is "too white" 01:20 jesus 01:20 because I have about 7 european/canadian friends and one cuban-jamaican friend at school 01:20 but honestly 01:21 I pick out friends because of nice personality like a normal person 01:21 Which is how it should be 01:21 ^ 01:21 lmao 01:21 plus, you live in Canada 01:21 there’s only so many minorities to choose from 01:21 Candia 01:21 welp 01:21 Cananananananananada 01:21 Exactly. But yeah she'd keep freaking out saying that I hated her as well because I wouldn't go to the party 01:21 I butchered that 01:22 she'd just...GET mad, y'know 01:22 Anger Management? 01:23 "You hate me. I didn't think that you were such a selfish hateful child but you hate me. You're a cruel child and I failed as a parent." BLAH BLAH BALH 01:23 *BLAH 01:23 she'd just yell for hours 01:23 I’m so fried, I can’t even think of any advice, I just want her to leave you alone Aysh 01:23 and the best part is that she says ridiculous untrue things too 01:23 you talking about me? 01:23 Well not the best 01:23 "Back in my day, children weren't so disrespectful" 01:24 No of course not Ozziene 01:24 Be quiet 01:24 I mean, every parent is prob gonna use that one atleast once in their lifetime 01:24 "You're selfish/cruel/a bitch/dumb/rude/disrespectful/a loser/a traitor/a bad kid/a brat it goes onnnn and onnnn 01:24 The good ol' "Back in my day..." 01:25 lol 01:25 yeah I don’t think they’d using it in that manner Nobel lol 01:25 they’d be* 01:25 But um one saturday she also hit me 01:25 CPS 01:25 it wasn't hard tho so.. 01:25 god damn 01:25 what happened was 01:25 she was getting mad about the party again 01:25 got a filmora notification saying that free version is limited time; available only 3 days 01:25 and she said I didn't care if she was- 01:26 *SIGH AGAIN* 01:26 Shush Ozziene 01:26 Ignore him Aysh 01:26 Ozziene you need to leave off. 01:26 Ozziene, pm me if you want some advice 01:26 why 01:26 aye, use PM 01:26 Aysh, please go on 01:26 Because we are trying to listen to Aysh 01:27 �� 01:27 Aysh, please keep going 01:27 She said I didn't care if she was hurt and that she was gonna leave in August and get a divorce (yay...) and she was gonnna stop doing everything for me 01:27 another com- 01:27 I was typing lol 01:27 another common argument of hers 01:28 then she said she would throw the computer in the trash 01:28 so I obviously got mad 2017 05 19